Stolen Hearts
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: For all the DS lovers on fanforum. Fluff. Dan.Serena


**Dedicated to everyone celebrating 500 threads of Stolen Hearts at FanForum. Because DS is our OTP. **

* * *

"Dan!" She screamed, giggling as he tackled her into the grass cushioning her fall by wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked innocently, closing his eyes and nuzzling her nose with his while inhaling the familiar smell of patchouli and lilies. They had spent the day lounging around Central Park, walking around and just enjoying each others company.

Serena pouted and did her best to seem angry, but it was practically impossible when looking at the adorable expression on her boyfriend's face. "Why did you have to tackle me?"

"I missed you," Dan mumbled, sitting up and pulling her up with him. "You were gone for a long time."

Serena giggled and kissed him softly before saying, "Five minutes isn't _that _long. At least, I don't think it is."

Dan rolled his eyes and she was immediately transported back to when he first said, "I love you." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him again. "If it helps, I missed you too." She whispered, her breath causing him to shiver involuntarily.

_On the days I can't see your eyes,  
I don't even want to open mine.  
On the days I can't see your smile,  
Well I'd rather sit, wait the while.  
For the days I know you'll be near,  
'Cause a day without you just isn't fair.  
See the days I can hear your voice,  
I'm left without a choice._

He caught a piece of hair that had come loose and tucked it behind her ear. "You're so cute." He murmured, his warm brown eyes meeting her dazzling green ones.

"You're cute too." She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again but felt something drip onto her face. She looked up at the gray clouds and more raindrops came down, pelting them both.

He laughed and pulled her up to run out of the rain. They ducked under the nearby terrace and turned to look at one another only to burst out laughing.

"Kissing in the rain, isn't that what you wanted?" Dan asked, smiling as he pulled her closer, her face dangerously close to his.

"We're not in the rain." Serena pointed out, her voice, only loud enough for him to hear. The rain had made his already dark hair darker, she observed as she ran a hand through it.

"Okay." His voice was husky as he led her out into the rain. "Is this better?" He asked, watching as the rain made little polka dots in her dark blue top.

"Yes." Her eyes fluttered close as he leaned closer, his head angled to her right. Finally their lips touched and he pulled her closer, not wanting to leave any space between them. She shivered as she kissed him back, making him pull away softly and look at her shivering frame.

"You're going to get sick because of me." He muttered softly as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She replied stubbornly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again and again and again. She leaned upwards to kiss him, only to find that he had turned his head so she kissed his cheek.

"You're going to get sick." He repeated, the protective look in his eyes warming her up. "We need to get out of the rain."

Sighing, she let him lead her back under the terrace and onto the bench. He pulled out the picnic basket they had set there an hour ago and reached in to take out the blanket. The touch of the warm cashmere warmed his fingers as he spread it across the two of them. She had shifted so she was leaning on him, her head on his chest.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, already reaching for the basket before she could reply. Pulling out two sandwiches and a thermos of hot chocolate, it seemed as though he had planned getting stuck in the rain.

_Plus I get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And every other cheesy cliche  
Yes I'm swept off my feet,  
Oh my heart skips a beat.  
But theres really only one thing to say._

She bit into the sandwich he handed her and smiled. Turkey and those packaged squares of cheese; her favorite. She watched him struggle momentarily with the thermos before handing her a cup of the hot liquid that would undoubtedly sooth her mind and rid her of the goosebumps that had shown up on her arms. Although she wasn't sure if they were from the cold or from being that close to him.

"Are you still cold?" He asked, noticing her goosebumps had remained even after the hot chocolate. She shook her head and shifted so that she was lying on top of him. She put a hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat. "You've stolen my heart." He murmured, absentmindedly stroking her slightly damp curls.

"Do you want it back?" She asked, her tone playful. She felt him kiss the top of her head and whisper, "No. It's yours." She looked up and smiled at him, wondering how in the world they had broken up two times. It seemed impossible considering how close they were now. They were never apart, they even took turns sleeping over at each other's houses. When they were with other people, they were still touching somehow. Whether it was just their pinkies touching or their knees knocking against each other's, it didn't matter.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted it up to kiss her, his mind automatically registering the taste of warm chocolate. "I love you." Their eyes locked, brown eyes meeting green. If they ever had children, at least one of the children would have hazel eyes, a combination of the feature that revealed so much in just one look. Their gazes were intense and became even more so as she leaned towards him to whisper, "I love you too. Always and forever."

He sighed contently and kissed her again, his lips barely touching hers. "Always keep my heart." He whispered, their lips still touching. "Never let it go."

Her face was flushed pink, partly from the cold and partly from him. "Never." She echoed, feeling her face heat up as she pulled away slightly. "On one condition."

"Anything." He replied easily, rubbing her back and feeling the muscles relax as she continued her request.

_God damn your beautiful to me,  
Your everything, yeah thats beautiful,  
yes to me_

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered aimlessly, praising her for being brave enough to ask. "I'll never let your heart go," She whispered, feeling his eyes on her and looked up to meet him. "as long as you promise to never let me go. Can you promise me that?"

His gaze never wavered as he nodded his head and parted his lips to mutter, "I promise to never ever let you go. Even if you let me go, I won't give you another chance to walk away. You're stuck with me." He grinned and kissed her again, holding her tight to his body with no intent on loosening his grip. He held her until he could hear the rain stop. By then, she had already fallen asleep, snoring delicately on his chest.

He debated silently in his head on whether to wake her or not. Finally as the sun began to set, he shook her awake softly. "Hey sleepyhead." He murmured, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "The sun's setting. I thought you might want to see it."

She blinked a few times, getting the sleep out of her eyes, before turning her attention to the pink and orange sky. "I've always loved sunsets, they're so beautiful."

"Just like you." Dan smiled as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Have you heard about Nate and Vanessa?"

She shook her head, uttering an excited, "No, what happened?" She turned towards him, eager to know what had happened between their friends.

"They're back together. They sorted everything out apparently. Vanessa was so happy when she told me, Nate's really good for her."

Serena nodded in agreement, her blonde hair cascading down her back. "I'm glad Nate's finally found someone. He deserves to be happy."

_I can't find the words to explain,  
Just how much you got me going insane.  
When you speak to me sometimes you'll find,  
Oh I stutter my words, i say never mind.  
'Cause even when you just walk by,  
Well I look around to seem occupied.  
'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,  
Yeah All of these feelings inside._

A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the remaining flashes of sunlight disappear and the streetlights turn on. "I should probably get you home." Dan muttered, his arm pulling Serena tight against his body. "Don't want Lily to think I've kidnapped you."

"I don't mind if you kidnap me." Serena said, smiling. "You could handcuff me. And..." She trailed off, and bowed her head, face flushed.

"And we could have hot kinky sex." Dan finished, smirking. "If I did kidnap you, I'd keep you as my hostage forever. No amount of money could make me let you go."

"Let me guess, you would miss the hot kinky sex." Serena deadpanned, nestling closer to him, if that was even possible.

_Cause I get weak in the knees,  
Fall head over heels baby,  
And every other cheesy cliche  
Ohh I'm swept off my feet,  
My heart skips a beat.  
But theres really only one thing to say._

"Well..yes." Dan admitted sheepishly. "But I'd also miss you. Every little bit of you. From your four year old laugh to your downright sexiness. I don't think I can live without you."

Serena felt her face grow hotter and her heart melt into a puddle of goo. "I...Thank you. Dan...I love you."

He stood up, causing the blankets to fall, and pulled her up with him. "I love you too. But I really ought to get you home. I need Lily to like me if I ever decide to propose."

"If?" Her tone was disapproving as she picked up the blankets and stuffed them inside the basket. "You mean when, right?"

"Yeah." Dan laughed and picked up the basket with his left hand, wrapping his arm around Serena's waist. "Come on."

"No! Take me to your place so you can kidnap me!" Serena moaned theatrically. "I'll even buy the handcuffs myself!"

_God damn your beautiful to me,  
Ohh You're everything, yeah thats beautiful, yes to me  
yes to me_

"You're so silly." Dan laughed as he kissed her. "You don't have to buy them. I have my own." He joked.

"Do you have porn stashed under your bed too?" Serena asked, taking his hand and rolling her eyes as they made their way down the street.

"How did you know?!" Dan gasped, trying to contain the laughing fit that was sure to erupt any minute.

Serena glanced at him and burst into giggles, which caused him to burst out laughing as well. Still chuckling, he raised his hand for a cab.

One screeched and pulled to a stop in front of them. They clambered in, immediately being reminded of their first date. Fifteen minutes later, they neared the Palace, Serena not wanting to leave him.

"I don't want to go." She moaned, snuggling into him. "Why can't you stay over?"

"Because we have school tomorrow, remember? I'll be here, bright and early to pick you up." Dan smiled as she clutched him tighter.

"Promise?" She asked, extending her pinky.

"Promise." He said firmly, wrapping their pinkies together before kissing her again. The taxi pulled to a stop and he pulled away slowly, giving her another hug before she left

"Are you going to wave this time?" She teased before yanking open the door and stepped out before he could reply. He rolled his eyes and watched her from the other side of the glass.

She blew a kiss at him and he waved back, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter around. The taxi lurched forward and he sank back into the vinyl covered seat. This day had definitely made the top ten of his life.

_Yeah your beautiful  
Yeah your beautiful  
God damn your beautiful,  
To me,  
To me_


End file.
